


The Times They Are A'Changin'

by Zimbrii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Eventual Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimbrii/pseuds/Zimbrii
Summary: Steve and Bucky are soulmates, bearing one another's marks since childhood. Their life is pretty perfect, the two of them living a quiet life in a cozy apartment. Everything is as it should be. Until one fateful morning, an unremarkable trip for bagels turns into a life changing experience for both of them.ORI'm bad at summaries. Steve and Bucky are soulmates, smut and fluff for days, eventual reader-insert.





	The Times They Are A'Changin'

The sunlight shone through the gapped curtains, trailing across the bed. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and dragged a pillow over his head to block the offending light. A light touch trailing down his arm brought him a little closer to consciousness, humming softly at the contact. The fingers slid forward and splayed across his shirtless chest, settling over the steady heartbeat. Bucky finally opened his eyes when he felt Steve’s lips press gently to his pulse point. Rolling over onto his back, he looked up sleepily into Steve’s eyes.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Steve whispered as he hovered over him, “missed you.” Bucky wrapped a hand around the back of Steve’s neck, closing the distance and pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

“I’ve been next to you all night, punk.” Bucky smirked as he spoke against Steve’s mouth. “Just can’t get enough of me, huh?”

Leaning back a bit, Steve absentmindedly trailed his fingertips around the loops of his words on Bucky’s skin, across his mark. He smiled fondly at the memory of meeting Bucky on the first day of third grade. 

He walked up the aisle of the school bus, looking at everyone’s faces, nervously trying to pick someone to sit with. He and his dad had just moved to the area and he didn’t know a soul. Finally, he reached the back of the bus. Out of options, Steve planted himself next to a dark-haired boy who looked to be his age in the last seat, turned toward him and took a breath, rushing out a hello.

“Hiya, I’m Stevie.” he stuck out his hand to shake, but quickly recoiled when the boy cried out, tears filling his eyes as he pulled the collar of his shirt down. There, on his chest from collar bone to collar bone, was Steve’s greeting, etched in a perfect rendition of his handwriting. Steve was horrified, getting tearful himself as he started apologizing and looking around for help. But the boy started to laugh as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. Steve turned back to him, completely bewildered as the boy leaned in and gave him a bear hug.

“I love you Stevie!” and then it was Steve’s turn to cry. He felt a scratching heat on the left side of his chest. The warmth grew in intensity until it was searing, clawing into his skin, feeling like it would swallow him whole. He lifted the hem of his t-shirt to look at his ribs, mouth hanging open in shock at the words scrawled in all capital letters. Eyes brimming, he looked up at the boy smiling at him from ear-to-ear. “I’m James, but since you’re my soulmate, you can call me Bucky.”

Steve had learned a lot that day. His dad had to sit him down and tell him all about soulmates. Steve knew what soulmates were, everyone did because everyone had one. But they were for grown-ups and he was just a kid! His father had to tell him you could meet your match at any age, young or old. You could meet them at school or work, in traffic or a coffee shop, anywhere. They could be anyone, a man or a woman, the same age, older, or younger. But wherever you crossed paths and whoever it was, it would be unmistakable: the first words you spoke to one another would mark themselves onto skin, linking two souls forever. The bonding would be instantaneous, you’d feel connected to them with every fiber of your being, like the entire universe was falling into place.

Steve didn’t miss how his dad was rubbing at his left wrist during the whole talk, no doubt thinking about his mom’s words marked there. Steve had seen them a thousand times, “Two tickets for the one o’clock please” in a pretty curling script. He smiled sadly, knowing now that the loss of one’s soulmate was crushing, like ripping away a piece of yourself. Most people never recovered, either dying soon after or become a shell of who they were. You only got the one soulmate, once they were gone, you were truly alone in the universe. 

Steve reached out and put a hand over his dad’s arm, “I’m gonna be the best soulmate ever, just like Mom.”

-

“Earth to Stevie, are you there?” Steve shook his head, clearing the memories from his mind. Bucky ran his hands through Steve’s blond hair, pushing it out of his eyes, concern clear on his face. “You alright, doll?”

Smiling at the petname, Steve just nodded and pressed his face into Bucky’s neck, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin. Bucky groaned quietly at the prickle of his stubble, running his hand down Steve’s back, lightly scratching with his nails. Steve growled at the contact, biting down firmly on Bucky’s shoulder, drawing a yelp from the man under him.

Steve continued his tour down Bucky’s chest, pausing to lathe his tongue over the words across his chest. When he reached the end, he moved downward, taking a nipple gently between his teeth, wrapping his lips around the pebbled skin and sucking lightly. Bucky gasped and wrapped his hand around Steve’s head, pulling his hair encouragingly. 

“Don’t be a fuckin’ tease, Rogers.” Bucky managed to get out. Steve looked up, smirking at the debauched expression on his face. Bucky’s eyes were half-closed, the blue-grey a thin ring around his blown pupils. His mouth hung open as he panted, pulling his lower lip between his teeth when he noticed Steve eying him. “Come on baby, I need it.” He wasn’t lying, Steve could feel how hard his was, his erection pressing into Steve’s stomach through the black sweatpants Bucky had slept in. The feeling alone was enough to spur Steve on.

“Don’t worry, Buck, m’gonna take care of you.” Steve was no longer teasing, he needed this as much as Bucky now. He pressed a hand against his own hardness, closing his eyes against the pressure. Bucky’s low whine brought him back to reality, the sound stoking the fire in his belly and pushing him to hook his fingers into the waistband of Bucky’s sweats to pull them off in one fluid motion.

He paused to admire Bucky’s impressive length. He’d seen it a thousand times, had it in as many ways as that, but each time Steve was in awe. Bucky was fully hard now, his cock resting heavily against his lower stomach, curving slightly toward him. Precum beaded at the tip, causing it to glisten in the early morning sunlight filtering onto the bed. 

Sliding a hand up and wrapping around the thickness, Steve couldn’t help but look up at Bucky. He was leaning up on his right elbow, his left hand splayed across Steve’s right shoulder. His head had fallen back slightly at the feel of Steve’s hand moving against him, and Steve couldn’t help but think Bucky looked like an angel; his brow furrowed in anticipation, bedhead haloing his blissed-out face, dust motes dancing around him in the sunlight, the way his lips kept forming Steve’s name in a silent prayer.

Steve was filled with reverence as he swiped his thumb across Bucky’s tip, spreading the precum across the head as Bucky whimpered. “Please, Stevie.”

With that, Steve licked a stripe from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the head when he reached the top and sucking lightly. The strangled sound that came from Bucky made Steve moan, the vibrations reverberating from his mouth down Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck, just like that baby, your mouth is so wet.” Steve closed his eyes, taking more of Bucky into his mouth, working what he couldn’t readily fit with his hand. Bucky’s hand moved to Steve’s throat and squeezed a little, and damn if that didn’t get him going even more. Steve lowered himself further, closing his eyes tightly as Bucky settled against the back of his throat. He pulled off with a pop, working the length with his hand as he nuzzled against Bucky’s sac. He pressed his tongue firmly against him, moving his head side-to-side while still moving his hand down Bucky’s length, making sure to twist his wrist on the down-stroke, just like Bucky liked.

“I’m so close Stevie, so fucking close.” Bucky panted, pressing a hand to the back of Steve’s head insistently, begging for him to give him what he needs. He moved upward, returning his focus to the task at hand. 

“Let go, Buck, I’ve got you.” Steve sunk back down on Bucky’s cock with renewed vigor. Humming as he felt Bucky tense underneath him, the strangled moan that ripped from his chest sounded like victory. He let Bucky thrust upward into the heat of his mouth, swallowing down every drop of cum he was given.

Spent, Bucky went lax beneath him. Steve couldn’t resist dragging his tongue over Bucky’s too-sensitive tip on his way back up his body. 

Bucky hissed and flinched, “You’re such a fucking jerk” he said without an ounce of anger.

“Yea, but you love me anyway.” Bucky reached for Steve, not missing the hardness that was tenting his shorts, but Steve waved his hands away. “Later baby, go back to sleep for now, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He pulled Bucky to his chest, pushing his hair from his face and tracing his cheekbones. Bucky relented and settled into bed, pulling Steve’s hand over and across his chest. He was already drifting back to sleep, sated and exhausted, when he used his last bit of energy to push Steve away and slur “You need to get bagels.”

Steve huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “Sure thing Buck, I’ll be right back.” He pulled a shirt (probably Bucky’s) and jeans on and slipped his feet into his running shoes. He paused in the bedroom doorway, keys in hand, to take a last look at the sleeping form in bed. Bucky was sprawled out on his stomach, the comforter covering him up to his lower back. He had a Steve’s pillow pressed firmly against his chest with his face buried against the persistent sunlight. A light snore drifted across the room to Steve, and his heart couldn’t help but feel absolutely full.

He carried the image with him to the front door, where he pulled on a dark blue winter coat (also Bucky’s), down the stairs and out of the apartment building, and all the way up the street to the bagel shop. Neither of them had any idea just how much their world was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write through the writer's block, and I've been churning out stuff like this. I have a plan for this story, not sure how many chapters. I'm open to constructive criticism, and I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
